Okama Isle
Okama Isle is an island in the Grand Line where hardcore Okamas live. It is ruled by Queen Dave the Pretty who is a devoted believer in radical Okama Way religion. The Island The island is a cold autumn island located in the Grand Line. It is quite small and has a volcano in the middle of it. The left half of the island is mountainous whilst the right half is a beach. Located randomly, there are geysers that spew out boiling hot cherry flavoured water. There is a tall tree just off the coast that has a very large treehouse on the top where the Queen lives. The inhabitants live in large domes all over the island. Newer Okama recruits stay on the beach and fish while the older, more radical Okama Way believers stay on the mountainous side where they walk bare foot to harden their feet. Small trenches are located on the beaches as a defensive manuever to make it harder for attackers to cross the beach. On the mountainous regions, there are long pole where the bodies of Marines are impaled for the disagreeing with the Okama Way. There are also outposts where Okamas train to become stronger. Okama Way The Okama way is a belief that was invented by Queen Dave the Pretty that states that the only way for true fairness and justice in the world can be achieved is if all people are Okamas since Okamas have the truly fair judgement of someone who understands both female and male actions. Okama Way also states that Okamas are true human beings and are above 'incomplete' single sex people. This idea states that anyone who is anti-Okama or non-Okama is a threat to the world and can spell disaster for the universe. Believers in Okama Way have to dress as an Okama and must undergo 6 weeks of sexual torture where they are subjected to whipping and eventually nuetering. they must then undergo another 6 weeks of living as a member of the opposite sex in which if a single comment or action said in their normal sex is done, they must restart everything including the sexual torture. After the experience, Okama Way believers are blindfolded and are told to forget their gender. They are blindfolded for a year in which they learn basic skills and all senses apart from sight are heightened, they do this because a true Okama must be above regular people in not just Okama Way but senses. Queen Dave the Pretty believes that in order for an era of true peace to be brought about, the world must be ruled by a true Okama which he believes that he is. For this goal, he is constantly building an army of Okamas to accompany him in taking over the World. Queen Dave the Pretty Dave is the leader and founder of the Okama Way and has an extreme god complex. He is often telling Okamas to worship him and likes killing Okamas that are weak or suffer from 'tempation'. Dave is a powerful okama with a mastery of a dying martial art. Okama Thunder. This martial art strikes at the weaknesses in 'incomplete' humans and is known for its brutal indifference to gender. Category:Location Category:Grand Line Location